Chiaki Nanami AI
"No matter what kind of future it is... As long as you guys move toward it, I will never disappear. Everything that happened here...it won't be meaningless..." - Chiaki Nanami, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chiaki Nanami (七海 千秋 Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Chiaki has the title Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā lit.” Super High School Level Gamer). In Chapter 5, Nagito Komaeda tricked Chiaki into killing him, using his luck, as a part of his plan to kill the remaining students, with the exception of her, due to her status as the "traitor" and thus not a member of Ultimate Despair. After revealing herself, she was found guilty and executed along with Usami. Chiaki is later revealed to be an Artificial Intelligence along with Usami, created by Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki and modified by their big brother Alter Ego. They consider Chihiro as their father and they work for the Future Foundation along with Alter Ego. In ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, it was revealed that she was intended to appear as the suitable image created from the Class 77-B thoughts and memories. Their desire to see their class representative again was the reason the AI took Chiaki Nanami's form. However, it's also been confirmed that while they're similar in some ways, both of them are not the same person. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She often uses gaming terms and game references. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during Class Trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence - for example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romantic love works and she is curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or little pranks on Hajime, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. Chiaki truly cares about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is understanding towards Nagito even though his actions frustrate her. Chiaki appears to be a relatively young AI, shown in some of her behavior and how her handwriting and drawings resemble ones of a young child. She matures throughout the course of the game and in the end, she even seems to be able to resist her programming, albeit just a little bit. Gallery Nanamichiaki_sprite.png Chiaki_Nanami_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png Event 136.png Tumblr inline mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg B0042375 50b03c6d1dd15.jpg Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Gundham Tanaka and Chiaki Nanami investigating.png Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Chiaki_and_Monomi's_goodbye.jpg Nanami_and_Hinata_together.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kana Hanazawa Category:Cute Characters